CogLing:About
The Cognitive Linguistics Wikia, CogLing for short, is intended to be a comprehensive free encyclopedia on Cognitive Linguistics and related disciplines. If you are interested in using CogLing, please take your time to read the following. Mission statement Over the last two decades Cognitive Linguistics has grown into a hugely popular framework of linguistic theory. The original motivation behind the development of Cognitive Linguistics was to unravel the mysteries of the interconnection between language and the human experience. Cognitive linguists have taken Cognitive Linguistics far and wide on this quest, which has resulted in Cognitive Linguistics have developed a very wide scope. This is reflected in the plethora of intertwined theories, disciplines, foci, terminologies, research groups and so on within the realm of Cognitive Linguistics. Another consequence of the original motivation behind the development of Cognitive Linguistics is interdisciplinarity. While essentially a Functionalist framework, Cognitive linguistics draws upon many ideas from both Functional Linguistics and Formal Linguistics, but many of its fundamental ideas are also borrowed from disciplines beyond linguistics, such as psychology, anthropology, social studies, literary science, and artificial intelligence. Getting an overview of who is who and what is what (who is not who and what is not what) in the fascinating field of Cognitive Linguistics is a daunting, if not impossible task, for beginners and veterans alike. It is our hope that the creation of a free online encyclopedia of Cognitive Linguistics will serve as a valuable source of knowledge and provide quick and easy access to insights into the world of Cognitive Linguistics. Contents CogLing encyclopedia deals mainly with Cognitive Linguistics and related areas, the user may expect the content of its aritcles to be restricted to aspects of Cognitive Linguistics. Moreover, the contents of the articles are presented from a neutral point of view. Theory CogLing contains articles relating on the theoretical aspects of Cognitive Linguistics and related disciplines. Terminology CogLing encyclopedia contains articles that define terms used in the cognitive Linguistics framework and in related disciplines. Specific phenomena CogLing contains articles on specific phenomena of note, such as constructions, phrases, words, metaphors, cognitive models, frames etc. that have been treated extensively in the literature. Publications CogLing contains articles on known and notable (as well as less known but equally notable) publications in Cognitive Linguistics and related disciplines such as monographs, papers, articles, and journals. People CogLing encyclopedia contains articles on researchers woriking within Cognitive Linguistics and related disciplines containing primarily information on their contributions to the academic society, as well as academic-biographical information. Events CogLing contains articles on past and future events within the Cognitive Linguistics community such as conferences, seminars and historical lectures. Users Who can use CogLing? In accordance with the Wikipedian line of thought, anyone can use this encyclopedia for free. Neither registration nor payment is required to use this encyclopedia. Who can edit CogLing? In accordance with the Wikipedian line of thought, anyone can make contributions to this enctclopedia. Neither registration not payment is required to edit this encyclopedia. However, administrators are the only users who may delete and protect pages. Registration Anyone can use this encyclopedia, but there are advantages to creating an account if you want to contribute regularly. To register, and follow the instructions. New users are encouraged to read this before editing. Administrators Unlike unregistered and registered users, administrators have the rights to delete and protect pages as well as to block (and unblock) users from editing. Policies What CogLing is What CogLing is, is a free encyclopedia by users, who are interested in Cognitive Linguistics, for users, who are interested in Cognitive Linguistics. What Cognitive Linguistics is not Being an encyclopedia, there are many things that that CogLing is not, such as a battleground for academic and personal discpute, a forum to discuss irrelevant matters, a place for advertising of products or individuals. Code of conduct To maintain a friendly tone, we operate with a simple code of conduct, which is based on the notion of mutual respect and tactful language. Manual of style We aim at having as much uniformity as possible among our articles wherefore we operate with a manual of style. Copyright Like all other Wikias and Wikicities, CogLing follows the rules and regulations of the Wikipedia copyright agreement. That means that all written work submitted to CogLing falls under the GNU Free Documentation License. Image use Articles may benefit from images in so far as the images are illustrative or otherwise relevant to the content of the article. Registered users may upload images for use in articles or on user pages, provided that they have the permission of the creator/owner of the image. Images must not be offensive or inappropriate. Vandalism We have a zero tolerance policy towards acts of vandalism such as trolling, spamming, assing of nonsensical content, adding of offensive content and so on. The consequence of vandalism is a permanent ban from CogLing. Blocking policy Offensive behavior, such as vandalism, racism, sexism, and personal attacks, will result in a permanent ban of the resposible user. Other intentional failure to comply with the code of conduct may also result in a ban. Deletion and protection of pages and images If deemed unnecessary, offensive, irrelevant or otherwise not suitable for CogLing pages and images may be deleted by an administrator. Image and pages may also be protected by administrators of necessary. Category:CogLing